It is often convenient to position networked devices in locations that lack access to an AC power outlet. To facilitate such positioning, power over Ethernet (PoE) standards have been developed. PoE allows a power sourcing device, such as an Ethernet switch, to provide power to a network device via the data communication cabling (e.g., category 3 cabling, category 5 cabling, etc.) that connects the network device and the power sourcing device. IEEE 802.3af and IEEE 802.3at are examples of PoE standards.